A device in which individual sheets are placed in a shingled arrangement and are provided together with an additional coating is known from WO 2015/147262 A1.
DE 10 2009 058 334 A1 discloses a laminating machine that includes a separating device.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,536,497 B2 discloses a laminating machine that can be used to laminate sheets on both sides. One roll of laminating material is provided for each side.
A device for laminating paper webs is known from EP 0235790 B1. Said device comprises a simple roll unwinder with web tension control for the laminating material.
A laminating machine that has a sheet feeder is known from DE 10 2010 037592 A1. Said document discloses either singulating the sheets or placing them in a shingled arrangement. Based on this arrangement, a corresponding material web is then produced.
EP 2383117 A1 discloses a laminating machine having a sheet feeder. Said document discloses arranging the sheets either end to end or in a shingled manner. Based on this arrangement, a corresponding material web is then produced.
A laminating machine for laminating sheet-type material is known from WO 01/87599 A1. Said document discloses producing a laminated material web from individual sheets by using a web-type laminating material, and then producing individual sheets from the material web by separations of said material web over its entire width.
DE 10 2015 221 91 9 A1 discloses a processing machine that may be a laminating machine, for example. Said machine comprises a material source, which is configured as a roll changer and is used for processing, i.e., optionally laminating, web-type material. DE 10 2015 221 91 9 A1 involves essentially the possibility of rewinding the processed material web and for this purpose provides a webbing-up device for said material web.
DE 298 07023 U1 and EP 2322329 A1 each disclose a laminating machine that uses an optical sensor and an image evaluation device to detect a layer of laminated sheets or image features and thereby controls a laser beam device or some other separating device to perform particularly precise separation processes.
EP 2095945 A1 and DE 101 23521 C1 each disclose a laminating machine in which one or more sensors detect an edge of a sheet. EP 2095945 A1 discloses a laminating machine that comprises a shingling unit for placing non-laminated sheets in a shingled arrangement and a laminating unit for producing a laminated material web from the sheets. Sensors detect the upper trailing edge of under-shingled sheets, in order to properly control a cutting device. EP 2095945 A1 discloses a separating device for separating sections from a material web, in which two sensors are arranged spaced from one another in the axial direction, specifically downstream of the laminating zone and upstream of the operating zone of the blade of the separating device along the transport path of the laminated material web. DE 101 23521 C1 discloses a laminating machine and a separating device for separating sections from a material web by means of a blade. A respective blade cuts through web-type laminating material when the leading or trailing end of laminated workpieces passes by a corresponding point. Two rollers can clamp the laminated workpieces. A roller pair is used to clamp and transport the plain laminating material.
The subsequently published DE 10 2015 221665 A1 discloses a laminating machine and a separating device for separating sections from a material web by means of a blade, wherein the separating device has forward and rear clamping points and at least one stretching element and can be switched between a traversing mode and a separation mode. A sensor detects the arrival of an already separated section at a reference point.
From EP 1282510 B1 a separating device for separating sections from a material web by means of a blade is known. One sensor detects the leading edge of a section. Another sensor detects the trailing edge of sheets that have not yet been laminated, in order to control the separation function. EP 1282510 B1 discloses a laminating machine that comprises a shingling unit for placing non-laminated sheets in a shingled arrangement and a laminating unit for producing a laminated material web from the sheets. Sensors detect the upper trailing edge of under-shingled sheets, in order to properly control a cutting device.